Drarry in Disney world
by Princessmelodina
Summary: Draco meets the Disney princesses, while on his trip with harry to Disney world Florida. Its also the couples first time going on rollercoasters. implied drarry relationship. oneshot


Don't own anything Disney or Harry Potter

Implied Drarry

Harry takes Draco to magic kingdom in Disney world, Florida. To meet the princesses and ride rollercoasters.

* * *

It took harry a solid month of bribing, sweet talking, cuddling, home cooked meals, and gift, and a lot more late night fun to convince Draco to go to Disney world. Why did Harry want to go to Disney world now of all times, well because of his best friends of course. Hermione had gone as a little girl and decided she wanted to bring her family there to. Ron even more nervous and spectacle about muggle things than Draco, had a fantastic time. Anytime the four friends got together Ron always managed to bring the conversation back to the amusement park. Harry always wanted to go as a boy with his relatives but of course he was left out every other summer, when they went to the amusement park themselves. Harry now had the perfect opportunity and reason to go, if he convinced Draco his love of his life, and long term partner, and fiancé. Which he did of course, because now Draco and harry stood in front of the magic kingdom, in Disney world.

* * *

"Harry look at all the family and children! Weasly is a child no wonder he would have that much fun this is munchkin land!" Draco didn't like the warily look of the mothers and fathers as they walked by the two young men just standing there watching everyone else.

"Come on Draco you'll have so much fun, and yes there a lot of families and kids here but we can have just as much fun!" Harry was looking at the map, he wanted to find all the best rides and go on them all they would be in Disney for 2 weeks giving them plenty of time go look at everything and spending about two days each at each different park. It was Disney world for merlin sake; he was more excited than some of the children there.

"fine what should we do first, the weasly said the 'rides' where good, not that weasly standard is anything to go by. I want to go to the shops, they have shops here right?" harry winced if Draco meant Disney filled cheesy sueviners shops around the area then yes, but all that fancy shopping Draco likes to do well…he better find the clost ride, soon.

"Ok so I got our fast passes there a rollercoaster over there, I've never been on one before so this will both our first time!" Draco sighed and got out of his little shady corner under a tree, it was too hot, and the sun would ruin his skin by the end of this trip. He didn't like the crows of screaming sweaty and just rude muggels everywhere. They all wore funny clothes, and looked ridicules in mouse ears.

"Let's go then the quicker we do this, the quicker we can get back to our hotel room." Draco nuzzled harry neck. Harry rolled his eyes, and lead Draco to one of the smaller rollercoasters nearby. Lucky there was hardly anyone in the fast pass lane and they made it to the top in 10 minutes rather than 20. Harry wouldn't know what to do if they had to wait in line for over half an hour, he was afraid Draco might take out his wand and start hexing people. Maybe he should have taken his fiancés wand away when they got there. Draco complained about the horrible condition and unsanitary the whole park was all the way to the top.

"Finally where hear, I swear those stares where almost as horrible the stair cases at Hogwarts!" harry was disappointed, the front row seats where taken they have to sit in the ones behind them.

"This way Draco, and hey at least these ones don't move on you. Now see that bar, it's going to come down on you, let it and make sure it fits nice and tight." Draco was now complaining about the seats being wet, and how he didn't want to get his pants wet and filthy with muggle sweat and water, and the bar was sticky and why did harry have to make the bar squeeze him it was uncomfortable!

"DRACO calm down ok, just give it a chance for me?" Harry was frustrated, his fiancé could be so whinny and he was almost as bad as Victoria Bill's little girl, people think she was quarter banshee not vela. So instead he sternly pleaded with his boyfriend, gave him those big cuddly puppy eyes and kissed his check. Draco tried to resist with a sneer and couldn't, instead he just sighed and held harry hand instead.

"When is the ride going to…" a person voice started to talk about to them about the rules, like stay sitting down in there seats during the ride. How was he supposed to get UP from this bar to stand up! Music played after the announcers said goodbye to them and the carts things, slowly moved forward. Draco rolled his eyes yea this ride was so much fun. They left the little station onto the tracks which lead to a fair sized hill, they reached the top and the cart stopped, and a second later the carts plummeted down. Harry screamed and Draco yelled like a little girl, for a split second then he lost his voice. To shocked to do anything. He had Harry's hand In a death grip.

"This is so much fun!" Harry yelled and whooped, they were going faster than any broom can, and doing amazing tricks as the shot down took a sharp turn. Draco could hear the muggles behind them screaming in fear and complete joy; like harry besides him. He realized these rides where for the shear excitement of doing something daring and fun. Like riding a broom for the first time or doing a hard stunt you've mastered. You couldn't really do loop the loops upside down on a broom like a rollercoaster did. They soon came into the station and Draco had an amazing smile on his face, his cheeks flushed with almost a wealsy red color, and his perfect hair was messed up like Harry's would be on a bad day.

"That was so much fun!" Draco screams at harry who was smirking now. He knew Draco would love it.

"Next time harry let's sit up front, let's go NOW" Draco was about to get up front and cause a scene before harry dragged him away.

"Draco we can't do that we have to go back in line" Harry pulled the disgruntled man next to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Besides there better ones than this and well sit upfront for those." Draco hugged Harry and agreed.

* * *

When Draco saw the next line for the ride they were heading to, he bolted from harry and pushed a couple about to get in line.

"Potter get over here!" Harry chuckled and apologized to the couple behind them.

"It's like he never been on a ride before." The man said looking warily at harry. Harry laughed and explained it pretty much was for the both of them. The woman gushed and thought it was cute, whole her boyfriend looked unimpressed. Harry didn't care though and gave all his attention to his lovable crazy fiancé.

* * *

As the made their way threw out the park, Draco and harry stopped and rested at the castle, Draco was not to impressed, Hogwarts was much bigger and more grand, yet this castle had a more friendly and fairy magical feel to it, more relaxed and well pink. As harry and Draco ate their candy floss, harry noticed a posted on a pole near them, the posted advertised private photo shoot with ether the mickey mouse crew, or the Disney princesses he thought it be cute holiday card, and picture mantle for the living room back home. Maybe he could convince Draco to take one he loved getting his picture done. He was about to suggest it when Draco gasped beside him, Draco was also looking at the flyer curious at what gotten Harry's attention.

"It makes scene now! Royalty lives here, that's why there a castle! Why it's so pink and frilly, those princesses live here!" of course muggle American princesses couldn't afford a grander castle if they had all these rides and other amusement park things at their home! They were amazing to let these peasant come in and enjoy their home, they must be humble and graces royalty, plus they even more elegant and refine by letting mere muggles, tourist to take a picture with them. They must pay their respects to these muggle princesses!

"Harry get us an audience with these royal princesses it the lest we can do is show our respect, you think I will have time to order the proper gifts in time?" Harry looked at Draco amused, he realized Draco never heard of the Disney princesses, and that they were just mugggles themselves dressed up as make believe characters from fairy tales. Harry's gave a malfoy smirk; he was going to have a little fun with this.

"that's no problem dray, and yeah I think you'll have enough time I'll see if I can get an audience from the 'princesses' tomorrow you can have the owl express deliver overnight all right love?" Harry smiled widely as Draco agreed and started to plan out what jewelry he was going to have flown over he need one for every princess and as he looked at the list of princesses who were going to be attending he need a lot of them. Such as Ariel, aurora, belle, Cinderella, jasmine, mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, snow white, tina, tinker bell, merida. You could pick and choose which princesses you wanted in the photo with you, harry had to be careful and make sure Ariel and tinker bell wasn't there because Draco knew what real mermaids, and fairies where like. All the other princesses and Disney heroines could join the picture though.

Harry who had grown up on the muggles fairy tales new who most of the princesses where, there was little Disney princess books at the library at his old school when he wanted to escape and get away from everything he would hide at the library and read about the princess, he loved Cinderella and felt the most connection with her. So as the rest of the day Draco made harry tell him about the princesses so he could get a proper gift for each one. Harry loved seeing Draco get excited and emotional over each tail he told about each princess, harry decided once they met the princesses and harry reveal his little prank to Draco he would buy ALL (yes every single one of them) the Disney movies, (It's not like he didn't have the money to) and they could watch them with the weaslys and teddy, it be a new tradition, harry secretly hopped that he and Draco could continue on with their kids one day soon.

"But why are all the princesses living here and not with their husbands!" Draco was fuming these girls spent all the time to get the guy and yet they lived here like some woman harem!

"Naw this is just there vacation home, from girls time out" harry explained, he could hardly kept a straight face, as Draco expected that fact, harry rushed to go get them drink, so he could laugh in peace.

* * *

That night harry made the appointment for their photos for the next day unfortunaly mulan nor Pocahontas could attend the photo since they had another photo shoot to go to, and ariel and tinker bell wouldn't be in the picture, to the sectary relief, they understaffed the mermaid and little fairy on accident and where having trouble scheduling them. So Draco ordered aurora, belle, Cinderella, jasmine Rapunzel, snow white, and merida a charm necklace each and a banquette of flowers.

The next morning the presents had arrived by almost five different owls, Draco spent most of the time getting ready for the afternoon picture, and scolding harry to look his best and to comb his hair. They were in fact going to meet the princesses today.

"Harry potter you better be ready! We are not going to be late because of you and so help me god if you embarrass me in front of the royalty of this country, you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life do you hear me!" Draco they were taking a car in to the magic kingdom, this way they could have a spare pair of clothes to change to afterward. Harry was laughing in the bathroom as he finished getting his tie done. Yes these pictures would be sent out to everyone. He see if he could have someone video tape this reaction so he could watch Draco over and over again, greeting the muggle actresses.

"Yes dear I'm coming!" harry was driving since Draco couldn't. Threw out the ride all Draco could talk about was the princesses it was hilarious harry new he might be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month but he didn't care. He loved seeing Draco like this he was too cute.

The two finally got to magic kingdom; they went through security which would have taking forever if Draco hadn't used a little magic on them.

"What we know they're safe besides these low class muggles where taking too long and I didn't want them touch the jewelry!" Harry groaned he should have taken the blonde wand away, but the damage was done and they had one of the worker help them carry stuff in. People where staring at them like there where lunatics harry couldn't tell his face was red was from the heat, or him blushing. Draco paid no attention, as he was scolding the worker to be careful with the flowers. They went into castle and checked in at the front desk.

"Hello I'm harry potter and me and my fiancé have a schedule a photo with the princesses today." They woman smiles brightly at him, at least she wasn't homophobic, harry was glad.

"Sure thing if you what by door 4 they call you in." she looked past him to see all the gift boxes and flowers. She looked quizzing at harry.

"Oh right um well see, my fiancé there grew up in very rich English home and was homeschool his whole life, he doesn't really know anything about America, or anything Disney. He a bit cute and naive and believe the princesses are real and bought them gifts" The woman looked shock, then smiled wide and laughed hysterically.

"That is hilarious, but you know the girls can't expect the gifts right? It's against policy, they can accept flowers though." Harry sighed in relief he knew something like this would happen at least Draco would be happy he didn't spend a fortune on muggle actresses.

"Is there any way for you to video take the pictures and him meeting the princesses?" the woman smiles and called over a younger woman holding a video camera.

"You're not the first today to ask this, and it's free of charge all right sweaty?" harry was surprised but grateful.

"Thank you I better get back to him." Harry shrugged toward his frantic fiancé looking at his reflection in the mirror. The girl followed him and he told her she could start filming anytime.

"Draco honey I was talking to the sectary she said that we can't give the gifts to the princesses, it's a policy so just to leave them on the front counter. Draco looked a bit put out but had a worker but the jewelry boxes on the counter.

"Why is there a mug…I mean a woman following you with that…thing?" Draco asked looking at the girl hostile.

"She recording our meeting with the princesses including the pictures I though it be interesting to show everyone it when we got back." Draco never the one to let an opportunity to be admired agreed. They sat down and waited to be called in; they didn't have to wait long.

"Lords potter and malfoy, the princesses are waiting for you." Draco got up straighten his suit and walked past the butler without even blinking. Harry couldn't help a giggle Draco was a lord, so it probably didn't sound weird at all to him, while harry knew that it was all an act. Harry looked into the video camera smiled and thumbed at Draco from behind.

"Potter get a move on and help with the flowers!" Harry grabbed a few of the flowers and quickly caught up to Draco. The princesses where all standing in front of thrones, and in view of a camera.

'Welcome to the magic kingdom" the princesses said in unison, and they all introduced themselves with a little curtsy. Draco stiffens at this they shouldn't BOW TO HIM.

"Hello you majesties, I'm Lord Draco Malloy, thank you for inventing us to your lovely castle. Draco bowed to the blushing girls went up and kissed each one had. The girls looked thoroughly embossed confused and harry had to say it horny. His lover was just devilishly handsome and well-mannered he was like a mysterious lord flattering the innocent muggle girls, sweeping them away with his charm.

"May I introduce my fiancé, lord…(Draco though of a term without giving away they were wizards) knight harry potter." Draco glared at harry to bow and kiss each girl had as well. Harry rolled his eyes bowed and kisses each girl hand.

"It is my pleasure to meet your highnesses." Some of the girls went weak knees and almost swooned, the camera man was stunned and the girl taking the video was trying not to laugh.

"Princesses if we may be stow you with a gift of flowers, though they might be beautiful they could never stand up to your radiant standard." Harry and Draco handed out the flowers to the girls who took them excitingly they had known idea what was happening but they were loving this.

"Thank you we are honored, they a magnificent" the girl who played Cinderella said to them, the other girls nodded in agreement. The camera man said they need to take the picture now. So harry stood next to his favorite princess Cinderella and the Draco right next to him, Draco stood next to Tina he respected her the most and she wore green just like slythrine and the color of Harry's eyes. They took a few picture and then some individual ones. When they were done Draco thanked all the girls, kissed there hand one more time and left. Harry was told again by Draco to do the same.

"Your photos and video will be sent to your hotel room along with these" the woman had her hand at the boxes. Suddenly Draco was behind Harry.

"Harry I don't think those young woman where true princesses." Everyone paused and the girl pointed the camera at Draco.

"Why do you say that dray?" Harry was trying to keep out the laughter from his voice.

"Well first of all they were all wearing these horrible polyester mix gowns, that didn't seem to fit some of them right, second they didn't not have the manors of a princess and third most of their hair where wigs. Of course I kept up appearances but do you think they were doubles!" everyone laughed.

"Draco honey don't get mad at me ok, there is no such thing a princesses here, those where just young woman dressed up as fairy tale princesses." Draco had a blank expression on his face, then a sneer, then a raging burning fire.

"POTTER" that's when harry ran out of the castle with Draco chasing him. When they got out side Draco caught harry, but harry turned around in his fiancé arms and kissed him right there inform the magic kingdom castle. Draco was mad at first but let go into the kiss, and surprisingly they heard cat call and cheering from random people. Then the two blushed pulled away and straighten up, when they looked the girl was right there in the door way filming all of it. She winked at the two of them, harry waved to the camera before Draco dragged if off to the car.

"I hope you have a happily every after!" the girl called out to them.


End file.
